Heavenly Saints
The Magirangers' magical and elemental powers are drawn from the Heavenly Saints (天空聖者, Tenkū Seija), magical and holy entities. Their domain is Magitopia, a heavenly paradise created by the Five Legendary Magicians. Other Heavenly Saints include: Blagel (Isamu Ozu/Wolzard), Sungel (Hikaru/MagiShine), and Raigel (Meemy). It is also said that when humans are able to obtain enough magical powers or if their power is high enough, they can become Heavenly Saints themselves but then lose all memories they had as humans. This nearly happened to the Ozu siblings when they gained their Legend power and formed MagiLegend for the first time if it weren't for Hikaru's restriction spell. Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel (天空大聖者マジエル, Tenkū Daiseija Majieru): Heavenly Saint of all Magic, she is referred to as the leader and the most powerful of the Heavenly Saints. She hails from the Heavenly Temple, the highest point in Magitopia, and is a Giantess. At first she refused to let the Ozu siblings borrow Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon due to the fact that Magitopian law dictates that only humans can deal with matters on their own. Magiel even admitted she frowned on both Heavenly Saint Blagel's choice to sacrifice himself and Miyuki Ozu's intent to learn magic. But after seeing the same courage their parents showed, Magiel allowed them Unigolon's aid and made a later exception on the distribution of the Legendary Magicians' power to the Ozu Siblings. When Absolute God N Ma came to Magitopia in Stage 48, N Ma confronted Magiel, but Magiel sealed N Ma in an orb of fire called the Hollow Mirage. N Ma broke the orb and began destroying Magitopia. Before Magiel was seemingly killed, she managed to teleport Lunagel away to the human world. In the finale Magiel is revealed to have survived N Ma's assault by teleporting away to the Flower Garden of Souls. A year after N Ma's destruction, she was still getting used to a human (Urara Ozu) living on the rebuilt Magitopia. Also see *Mystic Mother Heavenly Saint Blagel "The Ferocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire!" Also see *Leanbow Heavenly Saint Sungel "The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero MagiShine!" Also see *Daggeron The Five Legendary Magicians The''' Five Legendary Magicians''' (五伝説の魔法使い, Go densetsu no mahōtsukai) are Heavenly Saints that had earned great power, and were the ones that created Magitopia. They were originally humans who mastered magic to the point where they became Heavenly Saints, but at the cost of losing their memories as humans. They are composed of Heavenly Saint Flagel, Heavenly Saint Volgel, Heavenly Saint Splagel, Heavenly Saint Wingel, and Heavenly Saint Groungel. The Legendary Magicians were briefly seen in the Magiranger Movie, emerging from their domains to greet the Ozu siblings as they entered Magitopia. 'Heavenly Saint Flagel' Heavenly Saint Flagel (天空聖者フレイジェル, Tenkū Seija Fureijeru) is the Legendary Magician of Fire (伝説の魔法使いの火, Densetsu no Mahōtsukai no Hi), representing the Burning Flame Element (燃える炎のエレメント, Moeru Honō no Eremento). He is represented by Red Mages, Kai Ozu being one. His outline is often seen when Kai Ozu assumes his MagiRed outfit. He actually appeared to the Ozu siblings during the Bride of Infernshia ''movie. He appeared outside of Magitopia in ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger to help Kai Ozu test Marvelous and Don for the access of the Magiranger Greater Power. 'Heavenly Saint Volgel' Heavenly Saint Volgel (天空聖者ボルジェル, Tenkū Seija Borujeru) is the Legendary Magician of Thunder '(伝説の魔法使いの雷, ''Densetsu no mahōtsukai no kaminari), representing the '''Galloping Thunder Element (走る雷のエレメント, Hashiru Ikazuchi no Eremento). He is represented by Yellow Mages, Tsubasa Ozu being one. He resembles a knight. 'Heavenly Saint Splagel' Heavenly Saint Splagel (天空聖者スプラジェル, Tenkū Seija Supurajeru) is the Legendary Magician of Water '(伝説の魔法使いの水, ''Densetsu no mahōtsukai no mizu), representing the '''Shaking Water Element (揺蕩う水のエレメント, Tayutau Mizu no Eremento). She is represented by Blue Mages, Urara Ozu being one. She resembles a mermaid. 'Heavenly Saint Wingel' Heavenly Saint Wingel (天空聖者ウインジェル, T''enkū Seija Uinjeru'') is the Legendary Magician of Wind (伝説の魔法使いの風, Densetsu no mahōtsukai no kaze), representing the Blowing Wind Element (吹きゆく風のエレメント, Fukiyuku Kaze no Eremento). She is represented by Pink Mages, Houka Ozu being one. She resembles a fairy. 'Heavenly Saint Groungel' Heavenly Saint Groungel (天空聖者グランジェル, Tenkū Seija Guranjeru) is the Legendary Magician of Earth (伝説の魔法使いの大地, Densetsu no mahōtsukai no daichi), representing the Howling Earth Element (唸る大地のエレメント, Unaru Daichi no Eremento). He is represented by Green Mages,' 'Makito Ozu being one. He resembles an ent. Heavenly Saint Lunagel "The Serene Moonlight Element! Heavenly Saint~Lunagel!" Heavenly Saint Lunagel (天空聖者ルナジェル, Tenkū Seija Runajeru): Heavenly Saint of the Serene Moonlight Elemen't (冴える月影のエレメント, ''Saeru Tsukikage no Eremento), she was the last person to see Blagel who orders her to seal the Hades Gates with "key magic", ensuring it would stay closed as long as she lived. As she was about to leave to Magitopia, Lunagel is attacked by Raigel, losing her memory as a result and becoming a human. By present time, after years of wandering, Lunagel is unknowingly saved by Kai Ozu when Phantom Spy Vancuria finds her. Named '''Rin (リン, Rin) by Kai, the Magirangers managed to help her regain her memories as Lunagel. At first, she had little confidence in the Magirangers' abilities due to their kindness and sought to destroy Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, on the notion that he was Raigel, only to be captured as a result. After Kai saves her, Lunagel realizes that Blagel was truly kind and that Wolzard is nothing like Raigel. After Victory General Branken's death, Lunagel departed to Magitopia. Later, Lunagel would aid the siblings from presenting to them Magiel to helping them master their Legend Powers. While curing those infected by Mold, Lunagel reveals to the siblings more of the events of fifteen years ago relating to Blagel. In Stage 47 she appears beaten up to inform everyone that Magitopia was under attack by N Ma. She aided them in the finale. Kai considers Lunagel as another sister figure and still calls her by her human name, Rin, rather than her Heavenly Saint name. Also see *Niella *Clare Heavenly Saint Chronogel Heavenly Saint Chronogel (天空聖者クロノジェル, Tenkū Seija Kuronojeru): The Heavenly Saint of Time and Space, Cronogel is the creator of the Reverse Magic that influences time. Seeing it as too dangerous for anyone else to wield, Chronogel places a curse on the Reverse Magic that triggers if anyone but himself use it, then retreated into a Marudeyona World and sealing himself within a mountain. When MagiYellow used a Reverse Magic spell to uncover an Underground Hades Empire Infershia scheme, he was stricken with a horrible side effect, opening a chasm through his chest which sucked in time, appearing as a dark whirlwind. Hikaru sealed him with a barrier spell and took him to find Chronogel's Redemption Staff, the only thing that could spare those who suffer the Reverse Magic curse. After overcoming the odds, and even Wolzard's mind games, Hikaru removed the staff. Wolzard, however, used it as a chance to take out the unmoving Chronogel, killing him with a blast from his Jagun Shield. It is likely that Nai and Mea resurrected him after N Ma was killed by the Magirangers. Heavenly Saint Snowgel "The Sparkling Ice Element! Heavenly Saint~Snowgel!" Heavenly Saint Snowgel (天空聖者スノウジェル, Tenkū Seija Sunōjeru): Heavenly Saint of the Sparkling Ice Element (煌めく氷のエレメント, Kirameku Kōri no Eremento), represented by a Magician of the White, as Miyuki obtained her powers from Snowgel. Snowgel is the most senior of all the Heavenly Saints and is the Five Legendary Magicians' pupil, with the power to unleash the dormant magic within a person. However, distraught from how magic brought misfortune from Miyuki and Blagel's demises and Raigel's treachery, Snowgel left Magitopia to dwell in the Marudeyona World called the Lamentation Sea, its very waters coming from Snowgel's tears. The Magirangers found Snowgel, in her guise of an infant, inside a giant fish and melted her frozen heart with their powerful courage, giving her hope as she gives them the Legend power. Snowgel later appears to aid the Magirangers against Drake, revealing her true adult form while giving Hikaru an important lesson. She later aided them in their fight against N-Ma in the finale. Also see *Snow Prince Heavenly Saint Raigel Also see *Calindor/Imperious Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger * Category:Sentai Ranger-like allies